The Nine-tailed Seductress
by cutesenpai
Summary: Roaming around the forest in search of a man's essence, Ahri, the nine-tailed fox, seems to be out of luck considering there was no one in sight after walking for a long period of time. Though, wanting essence wasn't the only thing she was in search for. But a certain assassin is about to turn things around, and give her exactly what she might need. [LEMON/ONE-SHOT]


**(*** **ﾉ** **ﾉ** **)** First fanfic in writing in awhile, but not so much when it came to vividly imagining my favorite champion doing lewd things ✿ ‿ ✿

One-shot . Ahri x Talon (LEMONS!)

 **The Nine-tailed Seductress**

Hidden within the shadows of the tall trees, a certain nine-tailed vixen lurked around the forest slowly, looking for prey to feed upon. Wanting to consume any life essence of any wounded man that might have happened to unfortunately be wilting away from the mix of battle.

Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. Safe to say that most people knew about this.. seductive fox-like woman. One hit by her charm, and it was practically over. If you weren't already seduced by her hourglass figure, beautiful almond shape eyes, and her, ahem.. _big breasts_ , then you were in for a big treat if you were to be hit by this womans charm.

Her hips swayed slowly from side to side as she kept on walking through the deep forest, continuing her mission to feed on someones life essence. Although, _essence wasn't the only thing she wanted_. She was quite the seductress after all, and if there was anything that she loved more than devouring a mans essence, it was getting to have sexual intercourse with them as well.

' _ **It's getting quite dark soon**_ ', she thought to herself. **'** _ **I was really hoping to get some fun today..**_ ' The fox pouted slightly, letting out a small sigh soon after.

As she continued on through the brushes and trees, Ahri's long fox-like ears perked up as she suddenly heard a faint grunt that didn't sound too far off from her.

The fox quickly kneeled down behind a bush, eyeing every corner to make sure she hasn't been seen. Up ahead was a shadowy figure, sitting against the foot of a tall tree. One leg slightly bent upward as their arm was resting ontop of it. Ahri slowly walked closer to get a better sight of this mysterious person, but still tried to keep herself hidden.

Her eyes widened a bit as she has come to recognize who it was. An assassin, none other than Talon. He seemed to be in a bit of pain, most likely from a battle upon the rift not too long ago. He seemed to just be healing up, though he doesn't seem like he was dying in any sort of way, which Ahri frowned in disappointment. He had a couple of cuts along his arms, but nothing fatal from the looks of it.

Talon stayed in the same position for quite awhile, sitting on the cold dirt with his head slightly tilted towards the floor. His face was hidden within that hooded cloak he always seems to wear, his black locks falling onto the sides of his face.

Ahri stood up as her beautiful white tails began to wrap around her body, as if they were caressing her every curve. A smirk formed upon her lips, her eyes practically half open and filled with lust. You can almost see the hearts in her eyes, she wanted it. And she wanted it now.

Ahri quickly spirit rushed in, causing the male assassin to quickly open his eyes and jump on his feet. He saw a quick figure dash in front of him, but he instinctively dived to the side into a roll and was back on his feet. But before he could open his mouth, the fox threw out her charm and his mind went blank for the moment as he stumbled back against the trunk of the tree and slid back down into a sitting position.

Ahri couldn't help but have a small smirk plastered on her slender face as she watched him sit there, dazed out of his mind. She slowly walked towards him, practically hovering over his knees. The fox slowly began to kneel down, setting herself comfortabally on Talons lap. Leaning forward, she pressed her breasts against his chest and gave his face a quick lick, allowing him to finally snap out of it.

" **What do you think you're doing?!** " He yelled out suddenly as the charm wore off. His eyes were filled with rage and confusion as he studied the woman sitting ontop of him. " **Get. Off. Of. Me. You fucking vixen!** " Talon yelled as he grabbed Ahri by the shoulders, pulling her back after noticing her big breasts were pressed up against him.

" **What's wrong Talon..? You don't like what you see?** " Ahri cooed back at him, pushing his hands off her shoulders in the process. She was already filled with lust.

Talon grinded his teeth at the sight of her breasts almost popping out of her small red and white kimono attire.

" **You can't just ambush someone and expect to get what you want, you slutty fox** ", he retorted with a smirk on his face. **"Everyone knows how much you love having sex with men and taking their energy.** " He said as he gave Ahri a deathstare.

" **Now GET OFF OF ME** ", he said loudly.

Ahri slowly grinded her ass into his crotch region in response, causing him to grunt suddenly. " **No~** ", she said seductively, as she continued to grind against him.

Talon kept grinding his teeth as the sucubus fox kept moving her plump ass into him. He felt himself getting hard, and she felt it too. She started to feel a bit.. moist down there. She lifted herself up a bit, and smirked at the sight. He had a rock hard erection pressed against his pants, and the sight of that made her even more wet.

" **It seems like you don't** _ **really**_ **want me to get off, huh? You naughty boy** ", she whispered out seductively.

Talon couldn't help it, the plumpness of her ass just felt way too pleasurable for him to deny. He clicked his toungue in annoyance to realizing that he's letting this vixen get her way. If she wanted it, then he was going to give it to her alright.

Talon quickly adjusted his legs, making her fall back down onto his lap, feeling his hard buldge pressed between her ass, causing her to gasp suddenly. He grabbed the front of her kimono, and violently ripped it apart, showing her big breasts.

" **H-Hey! Wait a minut-** " She yelled out suddenly, but was stopped by Talons hand covering her mouth.

" **You aren't getting your way this time.** " He said coldly. He groped her breasts quickly, making her moan out. He couldn't believe how soft they were, it was making him feel so horny just watching her squirm under his touch.

Talon learned forward and immediately took one of her nipples into his mouth. Ahri moaned out in excitement at the feeling of his wet tongue rubbing against her hard nipple. She grabbed onto his black locks, trying to pull him back. He was playing a little too rough for her, but he refused. He continued to suck on her nipple till she was begging him to stop. He released her mound, only to start sucking on the other one, making her whimper in agony all over again.

The assassin slowly pulled his head back, watching the exhausted fox woman panting from the pleasure she was receiving. She sighed in relief the moment he stopped sucking her breasts.

" **P-Plea.. Please Talon, I want m-more** " she stuttered out, as it put a devilish smirk on his face.

" **That's right, beg for me. I'm in control now, you fucking dirty fox.** " Talon quickly pushed her off and stood up. He grabbed a handful of hair and quickly pressed her face into his buldge. " **You want this?** " He asked harshly.

Ahri felt a sudden adrenaline rush run through her body the moment she smelled the musk of his groin area. She was already loosing all sense, she wanted this mans cock. " **Yes I want it!** " She tried to yell out as her face was pressed against his pants.

The man in front of her couldn't help but smirk down at this helpless fox. He didn't waste any time pulling his pants down, and thus suddenly revealing his hard member. It sprung up in Ahri's face, taking her by surprise by how big and thick it was. She was gone, lust has officially consumed her mind and body.

Ahri quickly licked the shaft, making him grunt. She slowly licked the base of his cock and worked her way up to the head. She flicked her tongue against the tip playfully, taking in the taste of his dick. She was already obsessed, and she planned on tasting more. She took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it as he reached his hand behind her head.

Talon could not help it any longer, he wasn't here to have a sweet time. He quickly thrusted forward while pushing her head down on him, shoving his dick down her throat, causing her to gag on his thick meat. He moaned out and held it, feeling her hands trying to grip against his thighs because she couldn't take the sudden thickness in her throat.

He pulled back and looked down, only to see a trail of saliva connected from the tip of his cock to the edges of her mouth and tears running down the sides of her face.

' _**Fuck that's hot..**_ ' The assassin thought to himself, as he began to press his saliva covered cock against Ahri's face. He watched as he rubbed and slapped his hard member against her cute face, seeing that she's starting to accept what had just happened to herself, and also for what's to come.

Talon roughly pushed her back, causing her to fall on her side, and then suddenly turning her over.

" **Ass Up** ", he demanded as he kneeled down behind her and lifted her hips upward into the doggy position.

He had a perfect view of her panties, which of course, were already soaking wet. He got closer, grabbing a hold of his cock and began to press the head against her panties.

Ahri let out a soft moan, feeling the tip rub against her. He began to push the head into her panties, thrusting them a little into the entrance of her pussy. It felt amazing for the both of them, and he tried to go deeper. He pushed into the panties more, making them soaked from her juices, but suddenly the panties were so stretched in and it immediately slipped onto the side of the tip, making his dick suddenly shove into her tight pussy.

" **Ahhhh!~** " Ahri screamed out in pleasure from the sudden dick she just got.

" **F-Fuck..** " Talon managed to grunt out at the same time from the sheer pleasure he got as his dick was being squeezed by her wet pussy. He pulled out and was surprised to see her warm cum on his shaft, and he couldn't help but smirk. " **What a naughty fox you are. Cumming already after you suddenly get a dick shoved in you** ", he said as he quickly pulled her panties to the side and slid his cock back into her, making her moan out again.

Talon grabbed onto Ahri's hips and began thrusting quickly. He definitely was not going to take it easy on her. She started moaning out after every thrust, making the assassin want to go even faster. He wanted to break her, almost as if he wanted to make sure that SHE KNEW who she belonged to after a rough fuck like this.

Ahri dug her nails into the dirt, not being able to take his cock much longer. He tried to go deeper, making her cum once again. She was filled with so much ecstasy, and just loved how he was roughly pounding her raw pussy.

Talon slapped her ass a few times, leaving a stinging red mark on her cheeks. She kept whimpering as she could not do much in the position that she was in. He suddenly pulled out, making the fox moan out in relief. Talon pulled her panties down roughly, seeing that they were obviously in his way, but it wasn't long till she suddenly felt a big pressure pressed against her in another area.

" **Wonder how tight your asshole would be** ", he said slyly while prodding her small hole.

" **N-Noo..! Please not there...!** " Ahri begged as she tried to reach her arm backwards and push him away.

Talon quickly grabbed both of her arms and held them against her back, making her face rub against the dirt beneath them. He kept on prodding against her tight asshole, trying to get it adjusted to his big head. Ahri kept giving out short moans every time she felt the pressure of the tip press against her. It was giving her a rush throughout her body that she thought she'd never experience.

He looked down and couldn't help be feel excited to explore her new hole. He then pressed the tip of his cock even more against her ass, trying to make her take it in, and suddenly the head slipped into her small hole. She felt her small asshole stretch open to the size of the head, making her scream out in both pain and pleasure.

" **Holy fuck you're so tight..!** " Talon managed to grunt out as he tried to not lose his mind. He pulled out quickly, and then slowly entered her ass again seconds later, making her scream once more. The penetration felt amazing, and before she could try and squirm, he grabbed onto her hips and thrusted forward, making her take his entire cock in her ass.

" **Ohh fucckk~** ", Ahri moaned out loudly as she started to like the feeling of his thick cock in her asshole. He began thrusting in and out quickly, not giving her any mercy for getting fucked in her forbbiden hole, thus making her moan and scream for more.

" **Yeah you love my cock in all your slutty holes?** " Talon breathed out as he slapped her ass some more. He kept giving her deep thrusts, making her take his entire dick inside of her. Her mind was already going hazy, she loved how much he was fucking her.

After taking Talons dick up the ass for a bit, he pulled back out only to shove it back into her pussy. He was almost done with her, but he wanted to make sure he left her a little something for being such a good fuck toy.

" **You're always wanting essence, though unforunately that's something I cannot give you at the moment... So I'll leave you with something that I'm sure you'll love even more** ", the man said as she grabbed her arms again, pulling them back, making her upper torso lift from the ground.

Ahri's body was arched forward, her head thrown back as she kept moaning and whimpering out as he held her arms in place while he thrusted into her some more. " **C-Cum inside me!** " She stuttered out.

Talon then let go of her arms, and pushed her back into the floor. " **Oh I planned to from the very beginning** ", he stated coldly as he started pounding her tight pussy at an even quicker pace.

Ahri was filled with so much pleasure that she felt like she was about to faint. She wanted her pussy to be filled with his warm seed. It made her more excited, the thought of having a man cum inside her.

Talon grabbed onto her hips for one last big thrust before spilling his cum into her, grunting in the process.

The fox felt the head of his cock pressed against her cervix, feeling his seed pour into her. She moan out loudly in pleasure, hearts in her eyes at the fact she was recieving a creampie. Her tongue out, and eyes rolled back.

He felt his cock throbbing, letting out all of his cum into her tight pussy and making sure every drop was inside. " **What a good girl, taking in all my cum.** " He sighed in relief as he pulled out slowly. He looked down at her, taking his fingers and spreading her pussy lips to see all his hard work that he put into her.

He smiled as he watched his cum began to ooze out of her. He then stood up and walked towards on the opposite side of her, reaching down and grabbing her by the hair. Ahri yelped at the sudden pain.

" **Clean this dick that you love so much** ", Talon ordered.

Ahri immediately complied, taking his cock into her mouth, getting a taste of both his and her cum all within her small mouth. She was obsessed, and she was hooked. Ahri sucked on Talon's cock, cleaning him up as his cum dripped out of her sore pussy, trailing down along her thighs.


End file.
